


but me & Cinderella, we put it all together

by Kleine



Series: when you're talking I am falling into sleep [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, OOC, попытки заняться сексом в не предназначенных для этих целей местах, ust и подоконник</p>
            </blockquote>





	but me & Cinderella, we put it all together

Самое лучшее, что может быть в утре четверга - то, что оно когда-нибудь закончится. Как и любое другое, впрочем. Крышка электрочайника со щелчком откидывается, когда вода вот-вот должна закипеть, но это не останавливает Кюхена - кофе есть кофе, даже с разницей в десяток-другой градусов. Подслеповато щурясь, он почти на ощупь находит плоский бокс с линзами, сливающийся со щербатой белизной поверхности кухонного стола. Вмятина в полу под одной из ножек делает его раздражающе шатким, если не прижимать локтями столешницу. Две растворимого, одна - сахару, минимум движений. Залить доверху, пара часовых оборотов покрытой разводами чайной ложкой, которая лежит на отведенном засохшей бурой кляксой месте. Каждое утро Кюхен размешивает ею кофе, поэтому какой смысл ее мыть или вытирать пятно, если на следующий день ритуал в точности повторится?

\- Лонг тайм ноу си, родная конюшня, - сердито гундосит заспанный Хичоль, выглядящий как 4-D иллюстрация похмельного синдрома. Иллюстрация, от которой слегка попахивает. Что и говорить, вчерашняя вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Канина безусловно выдалась. - Ты бы хоть проветрил, дышать нечем.

\- Ты вообще здесь давно не живешь, - деликатно напоминает Кюхен, тактично промолчав о некоторых престарелых трупоедах - Хичоль и без того болезненно переносит любые насмешки, связанные с возрастом. - А дома, небось, дети некормленые.

\- Какой-то ты недобрый, - жалуется Хичоль, театральным жестом прикрывая рукой глаза, - и это после всего, что между нами было. Погоди, вот вернется прекрасная Чунхян...

Кюхен отмахивается, жадно глотая кофе, в котором стремительно растворяются кубики льда. Хичоль тем временем выуживает из ящика под духовкой пожелтевший от древности номер Marie Claire.

\- Так-так, - тянет он, целеустремленно листая слипшиеся от высокой температуры страницы. - "10 способов разнообразить вашу сексуальную жизнь". Ничего не хочешь рассказать, мой юный друг?

Кюхен и рад бы воззвать к справедливости, учитывая, что журнал приволок сам Хичоль во времена, когда оба были еще молоды, а по Земле резвыми стайками носились динозавры, но вклиниться в увлеченный монолог не смог бы и закаленный многочасовыми дебатами спикер парламента.

\- Ну-ка, посмотрим. Не бойтесь экспериментировать... надоели стандартные позы... добавить пикантности... бла-бла-бла, кому только за это платят? - приговаривает Хичоль, размазывая по рукам некий чудодейственный омолаживающий крем с женьшенем, который Ынхёк полгода собирался вручить матери на день рождения, пока не пришел к выводу, что такой подарок может показаться оскорбительным. Самому Кюхену оскорбительной показалась его стоимость. - О! То, что надо! Иди сюда и записывай.

\--

В тот день, когда начинает казаться, что жилые, по большому счету, апартаменты незаметно метаморфировали в малый филиал свалки в Гуйюй, Ынхёк возвращается из затянувшейся двухнедельной поездки к родителям. Предусмотрительно улизнув на занятия, Кюхен не ожидает ничего хорошего, когда возвращается поздно вечером. Квартира встречает его настораживающей тишиной, в кухне царит первозданная чистота, чайная ложка-героиня, наконец, отправлена на заслуженный покой в ящик для столовых приборов, пятна на столешнице как не бывало. У Кюхена падает сердце. Соскучившаяся Чоко налетает на него с пронзительным лаем и норовит ухватить за большой палец ноги мелкими острыми зубками.

\- Выходи за меня? - предлагает Кюхен застывшему в дверном проеме Ынхёку, который неприязненно хмурится, скрестив руки на груди. - Обещаю всю жизнь носить тебе кофе в постель.

\- Иди к черту, - неласковым голосом отзывается Ынхёк. - Ты ел? - уточняет он уже нормальным тоном после продолжительной паузы.

\- Пойдем в кино, - решает Кюхен. Ынхёк скептически поднимает бровь. - Там и поедим. Попкорн! E214! "Роман для взрослых"! Всю жизнь мечтал!

 

\- Что ты делаешь? - шипит Ынхёк, живописно рассыпая попкорн на себя, Кюхена и окружающих в радиусе полутора метров. Кюхен украдкой поглаживает его по колену. - Не мешай, я же смотрю!

\- Смотри, - покладисто соглашается Кюхен, проводя рукой немного выше, и мысленно вручает себе орден за то, что на этот раз взял билеты на соседние места, а не как обычно, оставляя стандартное "я-не-гей"-кресло между ними. Однажды кто-то даже умудрился на него сесть, что однозначно способствовало трогательности момента. Ынхёк несколько раз зыркает на него, дергает ногой и пытается вновь сосредоточиться на перипетиях наверняка замысловатого сюжета.

\- Да что на тебя нашло? - негодует он, в четвертый раз поперхнувшись и, соответственно, потеряв нить повествования.

\- Хичоль велел внести остроту в рутину наших отношений, - с готовностью рапортует Кюхен. Его ладонь как раз с ленивой неспешностью подбирается к некой стратегически важной части тела Ынхёка, когда тот внезапно извивается на манер гусеницы и выплескивает остатки колы в лицо смелому экспериментатору.

\- Щекотно, - хихикает он и сдвигает колени. Сидящие вокруг свидетели провала революционной теории возмущенно шикают. Смаргивая, Кюхен делает пометку в воображаемой рубрике "Подложить Хичолю свинью. Нет, СВИНЬЮ".

\--

\- Не припомню в тебе такой тяги к приключениям, - продолжает недоумевать Ынхёк, размахивая руками. В одной из них поблескивает нож, в другой зажат кусок сырого мяса.

\- Мир изменился, - пожимает плечами Кюхен, не отрываясь от дисплея PS3. - Ты не отвлекайся, я все еще хочу есть.

\- Единственный раз, когда ты пытался провернуть нечто похожее на людях, случился, если не ошибаюсь, в парке аттракционов... - тяжелый взгляд, которым удостаивает его Кюхен, пресекает дальнейшие рассуждения. По крайней мере, на пару минут.

\- Ну? - рявкает Кюхен, не способный игнорировать исполненное нечеловеческого страдания выражение на этом выразительном лице.

Прикрыв губы тыльной стороной ладони, Ынхёк многозначительно хмыкает. Чоко крутится у его ног, заискивающе повизгивая. Что-то щелкает в голове у Кюхена, и он оборачивается так резко, что едва не зарабатывает вывих шейного отдела позвоночника.

\- Постой-ка, ты вспомнил про колесо оборзе... обозрения? - на всякий случай уточняет он и почему-то краснеет.

\- Не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу. Кюхен? Эй...

\- Пошла вон, - по-хорошему просит тот. Чоко продолжает таращить свои бессмысленные выпуклые глазищи.

\- Что ты... ну я... у меня это, - смущенно мямлит Ынхёк, глазами указывая на липкие разводы говяжьей крови и сахара, растекшиеся до самых локтей.

\- Умеешь ты создать настроение.

\- Я сейчас, - обещает Ынхёк, долго плещется в раковине, тщательно вытирает руки, эффектным движением отбрасывает челку с лица, а затем лихо снимает носки - и все.

Кюхен инстинктивно зажимает нос, мычит что-то неразборчивое, после чего скрючивается в три погибели на своем табурете.

\- Не то, чтобы это было внезапно, но, честное слово, как тебе это удается?!

\--

\- Всего лишь маленький укол, ты даже не почувствуешь, - увещевает Сонмин. - Ну, практически.

Кадык Ынхёка, являющего собой живое воплощение попавшей в лучи фар приближающегося грузовика загнанной лани, судорожно дергается.

\- Да хватит ломаться, - бурчит обозлившийся Хичоль, у которого, вследствие глубоко расположенных вен, удалось забрать кровь лишь с третьей попытки. - Подвинься, Кю, что-то ты растолстел.

\- Иди-ка сюда, - зовет Кюхен, игнорируя последнее замечание, и похлопывает по кожаному сиденью дивана рядом с собой. - Будь хорошим мальчиком, потом куплю тебе сладкую вату. Убери это сейчас же, - бросает он потянувшемуся за телефоном Чжоу Ми. Ынхёк не выглядит особенно убежденным в собственной безопасности, поэтому продолжает пятиться к двери.

\- Я еще не готов к такому шагу, - скороговоркой бубнит он, - я слишком молод и не успел съездить в Каир. И мне не на кого оставить Чоко. Она же совсем наивная, пропадет одна в Сеуле. Чжоу Ми, мне страшно, они вытянут из тебя остатки мяса, пока не поздно, пойдем отсю...

Материализовавшийся за его спиной лаборант в белом халате в последний момент отрезает путь к отступлению.

\- Ну что, приступим? - с доброй улыбкой людоеда вопрошает он, и Кюхен со своего места видит, как у Ынхёка подкашиваются ноги. Он без единого возгласа возмущения выдерживает пытку стальной хватки, от которой его руку почти парализует, и даже пытается выдавить из себя что-нибудь ободряющее, но Сонмин пресекает жалкие попытки на корню и сам берется за дело. Все время, пока ледяное жало продезинфицированной иглы терзает его локтевой сгиб, Ынхёк прикрывает глаза дрожащими пальцами во избежание увеличения коэффициента страдания. Едва смоченная спиртом вата касается кожи, как он утыкается носом между плечом и шеей Кюхена.

\- Я поцелую и все пройдет, - чуть слышно обещает тот. - Дома.

\- Awww, - сообщает опешившему лаборанту Сонмин и, коварно воспользовавшись всеобщей беспомощностью, все-таки делает снимок на камеру своего айфона. - Не переживай, - обращается он к Кюхену, - ты пока не очень толстый.

Так и не посчитавший нужным снять солнцезащитные очки с разноцветными стразами Шиндон жизнерадостно кивает.

\- Джоин зе клаб, - с жутким акцентом произносит он, и в этот момент Кюхен как никогда остро переживает приступ мизантропии.

 

Оставив безобразный зверинец резвиться за столиком одного из залов Starbucks, Кюхен направляет стопы в уборную. Склонившийся над высокой стойкой раковины Ынхёк умывается, стоя спиной к двери. Впоследствии Кюхен не совсем понимает, как это получилось, но секунд двадцать спустя ладони Ынхёка обхватывают его лицо, а ноги скрещиваются на пояснице - он чувствует мягкое давление стильных золотистых кроссовок, которые их счастливый обладатель не считает нужным шнуровать, а потому частенько всерьез рискует своей природной красотой. Он не думает ни об отпечатках пыльных подошв на своей заднице, ни о незапертой двери, в которую, разумеется, вваливается не кто иной, как Сонмин, выбрав для своего пришествия момент, когда Ынхёк уже настойчиво подается вперед, усиливая трение, и каким-то совершенно бесстыдным образом отвечает на поцелуй, давно вышедший за рамки определения "целомудренного".

\- Вы что... ой! Я уже ухожу, - вопит нарушитель спокойствия и спешит улизнуть. Кроссовок Ынхёка смачно впечатывается в скучную серую поверхность захлопнувшейся двери.

\- Прошу прощения, - с церемонным поклоном изрекает Сонмин, когда они возвращаются и пытаются непринужденно слиться с антуражем.

Сора устремляет на брата неверящий взор.

\- Так это правда? - дрожащим голосом лепечет она. - Ты гей?!

Ынхёк закрывает лицо обеими руками. Кюхен делает вид, что умирает от голода - да, прямо сейчас, если немедленно, сию секунду не получит в полное личное распоряжение гигантский сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром, вследствие чего торопится покинуть радиационную зону.

\- Ты же на диете, - любезно напоминает ему в спину доселе хранивший молчание Хичоль.

\- С завтрашнего дня, - парирует Кюхен, - я потерял много крови.

\--

Дальний угол подземной стоянки, в котором одиноко поблескивает наспех припаркованная с утра машина, тонет во мраке. Привычным движением забросив сумку на заднее сиденье, Ынхёк устало падает на водительское кресло.

\- Привет! - чересчур радостно объявляет Кюхен, потирая ушибленный лоб. Будучи знатоком анатомии, Ынхёк хватается за правую сторону грудной клетки.

\- Господи, как ты меня напугал! Что ты тут делаешь?

\- До тех пор, пока ты меня не контузил, играл в ролевую игру.

\- А... - понимающе тянет Ынхёк. - А кто в ролях?

Не рассчитав силы, Кюхен с размаху лупит себя по лицу открытой ладонью.

\- Больно? - участливо спрашивает Ынхёк.

\- Зато бесплатно.

\- Я невовремя, да?

Кюхена начинает трясти от нервного смеха.

\- Ума не приложу, почему я до сих пор тебя терплю.

\- Это, типа, стратегия? Вроде Старкрафта? - недоумевает Ынхёк. Не похоже, чтобы он притворялся.

\- Угу. Решил вот вспомнить молодость.

\- Не помню, - сокрушенно мотает головой Ынхёк. Кюхену становится стыдно.

\- Как насчет поесть? - предлагает он, не зная, куда деться от неловкости. К счастью, в этот момент звонит телефон.

\- Ну что? - требует отчета Хичоль.

\- Ты псих и идеи у тебя тоже дурацкие, - без обиняков информирует его Кюхен, пока Ынхёк выруливает на поверхность, с интересом поглядывая на него в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Вас ни на минуту нельзя одних оставить, как маленькие прямо. Ты все сделал, как я сказал?

\- А то! - хмыкает Кюхен. - Предложил отшлепать. Очень эротично.

Хичоль продолжает что-то верещать в трубку, когда машина тормозит на светофоре и Ынхёк оборачивается в проем между сиденьями.

\- Можно еще в насильника сыграть, - говорит он и подмигивает.

Некоторое время Кюхен пялится на его белобрысую макушку, после чего отключает телефон.

 

\- Это так банально, - бормочет Ынхёк, склоняя голову набок, чтобы Кюхену было удобнее.

\- Странно слышать такие слова от тебя.

Ынхёк фыркает и пытается стянуть брюки Кюхена, не расстегивая ремня.

\- Кажется, ты и правда растолстел.

Кюхен больно кусает его за плечо и зажимает кнопку экстренной остановки лифта.

\- У меня непростая судьба, - доверительно делится он, - ежедневные стрессы, твое животное, Хичоль, все эти люди, желающие мне добра.

Прохладные руки забираются под его рубашку, ощупывают спину.

\- С завтрашнего дня переходим к тяжелым физическим нагрузкам, - решает Кюхен и, осторожно высвободившись, разворачивает Ынхёка лицом к зеркалу, заставляя локтями опереться о широкие блестящие поручни вдоль стен кабины. Отражение слишком близко, Ынхёк не может разобрать ничего, кроме сливающихся ярких пятен. Его джинсы вместе с бельем болтаются в районе щиколоток, жаркое дыхание Кюхена ерошит волосы на затылке. Он слышит голоса на верхних этажах, невнятный промышленный гул, биение собственного сердца, знакомый глухой влажный звук, и с трудом сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок. А затем чувствует пальцы Кюхена в себе, ощущает, с какой силой вторая рука впиваются в его бедро, до боли припечатывая кожу к острой кости, и уже открывает рот, чтобы пожаловаться, но в этот момент давление ослабевает и исчезает совсем. Ынхёк отодвигается от стеклянной прохлады, вслушиваясь в шорох одежды, нехотя открывает глаза. Их взгляды встречаются в зеркале, и Кюхен скалится как ненормальный, цепляя зубами угол блестящей упаковки презерватива.

\- Всегда хотел это сделать, - признается он, отступая на полшага и резко вытаскивая пальцы, все это время размеренно двигавшиеся внутри. - Ынхёк, я...

В этот момент, конвульсивно дернувшись, приходит в движение лифт. Глаза Ынхёка расширяются от ужаса. Не желая поддаваться захлестывающей сознание панике, Кюхен нервно давит на кнопку с надписью "stop", без особого, впрочем, успеха.

\- Одевайся, - сквозь зубы цедит он, путаясь в немногочисленных предметах гардероба.

Глазам возмущенных соседей с седьмого этажа предстает поистине незабываемое зрелище: двое и без того достаточно подозрительных молодых людей студенческого возраста и весьма помятого вида, лихорадочно пытающиеся заправить в брюки дутые куртки на меху и выглядеть при этом максимально естественно.

Под возмущенные возгласы они выбираются из кабины лифта и скатываются вниз по лестнице.

Ынхёк хихикает как школьница, не попадая ключом в замочную скважину. Кюхен, мрачный как грозовая туча, пытается распахнуть дверь силой мысли.

\- Ну чего ты, - подбадривает его никогда не унывающий Ынхёк, - как-нибудь еще попробуем.

Кюхен выглядит так, будто прожевал лимон под пытками.

\- Прости, - оповещает он траурным голосом, - но я, кажется, оставил тебя без наследников.

\--

\- ...А еще в библиотеке.

\- Прости, что? - уточняет очнувшийся Ынхёк.

\- Я сказал, что Хичоль...

\- Нет, про советы из Cosmo я понял, но при чем здесь библиотека?

Кюхен тяжело вздыхает.

\- Последствия амнезии, Куй Сянь, - напоминает умирающий со смеху Чжоу Ми, - не забывай, ему нужно время.

Сонмин издает звук, слегка напоминающий хрюканье.

\- Это так мило, - сдавленным голосом произносит он и с помощью обеих рук делает сердечко над головой. - Файтин!

Чжоу Ми энергично машет им на прощание.

 

\- Так что с библиотекой? - продолжает допытываться Ынхёк, шаркая вдоль бесконечных книжных стоек.

Кюхен тихо, но отчетливо скрипит зубами.

\- А мы когда-нибудь делали это раньше?

Кюхен таращится на него во все глаза.

\- Я же говорил, рано было выпускать тебя из больницы, - бормочет он. - Вчера в лифте...

\- В смысле, здесь, - уточняет Ынхёк и покрывается пятнами смущения на манер божьей коровки. Такой гигантской божьей коровки с глупой улыбкой и лупоглазой карманной собачкой, с которой они друг в друге души не чают.

Подцепив из нижнего ящика несколько XXX-журналов, Кюхен продолжает шествие в самый малолюдный закуток читального зала. Ынхёк нетерпеливо трусит следом.

\- Вот, ознакомься, - наставническим тоном отдает распоряжение Кюхен и отворачивается к стопке книг. На некоторое время воцаряется благодатная тишина.

\- Слушай, - доносится до него шепот минут через двадцать, - я посмотрел все картинки.

Кюхен закатывает глаза.

\- Самое время приступить к азбуке, - огрызается он, поняв, что отыскать потерянную строчку в мешанине мелкого шрифта словаря удастся не скоро.

\- Кюхен, - хриплым голосом зовет Ынхёк, - мы сюда для чего пришли?

\- Не знаю, как ты, а у меня проект... - начинает было тот, но моментально умолкает. Чертов Хичоль и его пари. - Сюда иди, - Ынхёк послушно взбирается ему на колени. Его ремень предусмотрительно расстегнут, напряженный член вздымается под ширинкой - очевидно, журналы попались более чем познавательные.

\- И что? - совсем тихо уточняет Кюхен и насмешливо щурится, явственно различая, как кто-то невидимый за стеллажом листает страницы. - Чего ты хочешь?

Ынхёк смотрит на него из-под ресниц, многообещающе прикусив нижнюю губу, но подобные штучки в последнее время несколько растеряли актуальность.

\- Подрочи мне, - честно просит он.

Кюхен едва ли способен причислить себя к филантропам, но на такого рода альтруизм он согласен по умолчанию.

 

У Ынхёка уже закатываются глаза, член сочится смазкой, а бедра непроизвольно совершают характерные, лишенные плавности движения в такт заданному ритму. Кюхен не в силах отвести от него взгляд - безусловно, это лучшее, к чему он только мог бы приложить руку. И в буквальном смысле тоже. Он проталкивает пальцы левой руки под плотную резинку трусов, проводит вниз по расщелине между ягодиц - туда, где кожа горячая от жара и влажная от пота, и в последний момент успевает зажать чужой рот, ловя приглушенный стон. Ынхёк с готовностью вылизывает вмиг ставшую чрезвычайно чувствительной кожу, втягивает ее между зубов, кусает ребро ладони, глядя на Кюхена из-под полуприкрытых век.

Звук шагов раздается в тот момент, когда Кюхен уже готов совершить одну немыслимую глупость. Он с силой сталкивает ошалевшего Ынхёка на пол, перехватывает его, не давая удариться об угол стола, и ляпает первое, что приходит в голову:

\- Думай о Ким Шинён в бикини!

Несмотря на критическое состояние, Ынхёк сгибается пополам от хохота. Общими усилиями они едва успевают привести его в относительный порядок, когда в помещение вплывает пожилая библиотекарь, снискавшая немало недоброжелателей в среде студентов благодаря сварливому нраву и визгливому контральто.

\- Что здесь происходит? - хмурится она, поправляя сползшие на кончик длинного носа очки и упирая руку в бок.

Кюхен осторожно косится на соучастника, мысленно оценивая тяжесть преступления. Раскрасневшийся, взлохмаченный Ынхёк часто-часто моргает короткими ресницами, честными глазами глядя на мегеру.

\- Ничего, - щебечет он, умильно складывая руки на груди.

\- Не вздумайте есть в читальном зале, - смерив напоследок недоверчивым взглядом притаившегося в углу Кюхена, блюстительница порядка царства книжных червей покидает их гостеприимное убежище.

\- Естественно, - искренне заверяет Кюхен. - Почему я никогда не вызываю у них доверия? - ноет он, когда Ынхёк подходит, чтобы погладить его по голове, а затем вероломно дернуть за волосы.

\--

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - шепотом вопрошает Кюхен у развалившегося на соседнем месте Ынхёка. Несколько сидящих впереди девушек с одного из гуманитарных факультетов украдкой оборачиваются и перешептываются. Притаившийся за кафедрой в самом низу ступенчатой аудитории низкорослый лысоватый лектор, неумело маскирующий этот свой отнюдь не последний недостаток, как раз напоминает о чем-то важном, что непременно пригодится в недалеком перспективном будущем.

\- Я соскучился, - докладывает Ынхёк и улыбается. Стоит ли говорить, что первые пятнадцать минут Кюхен занят тем, чтобы поменьше пялиться на леопардовую футболку в сочетании с отросшим обесцвеченным хайром. В очередной раз покосившись влево, он обнаруживает, что Ынхёк зачем-то сполз под стол, но не успевает выдумать колкость, когда чувствует ледяные пальцы под футболкой прямо над пряжкой ремня.

\- Я подумал, это неплохая идея, - заявляет Ынхёк, развязно подмигивая. Неожиданно Кюхен впадает в состояние, близкое к анабиозу. Пробежавшись взглядом вдоль пустующего - если не считать их двоих - последнего ряда, он немного приходит в себя и откидывается на спинку кресла. Ынхёк опирается лопатками о заднюю стенку узкой парты, облизывается, и от этого незамысловатого действия внутренности Кюхена слегка сводит - сложно сказать, от страха или предвкушения. Под умелыми, доведенными почти до совершенства посредством упорной практики движениями языка член Кюхена в буквальном смысле увеличивается на глазах. Даже слабый стук, с которым затылок Ынхёка бьется о полку под откидной крышкой - определенно, не самые приятные ощущения - не может заставить Кюхена отречься от первобытного эгоизма. Он на миг прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как западают щеки и растягиваются мгновенно ставшие яркими блестящие от слюны губы, и, не сдержавшись, коротко стонет, моментально зажимая себе рот и холодея от ужаса.

\- Вы со мной не согласны? - озадаченно уточняет лектор, вглядываясь сквозь свои огромные очки-бинокли.

\- Нет-нет, - мотает головой Кюхен, - абсолютно согласен. - Если уж совсем начистоту, он не совсем уверен, что за предмет в данный момент представляется его более чем скромному вниманию. Судя по всему, студентки-гуманитарии с удовольствием подвергли бы его публичному аутодафе.

Боковым зрением он отмечает, как Ынхёк между его колен давится от смеха, и мстительно пинает его в бок.

\--

\- Детка, сейчас три часа ночи и мне, должно быть, так одиноко, - запевает из динамиков американский солист, чья популярность пришлась на время, когда Кюхен еще учился в младшей школе.

\- А у нас последний на сегодня звонок, - вклинивается в проигрыш нового куплета нетерпеливый голос Итука. - Здравствуйте, представьтесь, пожалуйста!

\- И-и-и-и-и! - изрыгают динамики, и Кюхен бессильно опускает голову на коврик для мыши. Все меняется, но только не Сонмин.

\- Минсика! - неподдельно радуется Итук, словно нежданно-негаданно заполучил в гости давнюю приятельницу. - Что нового?

\- У меня все отлично, - кокетливо делится "Минсика". - Я хочу передать привет диджеям Cool fm и пригласить в Шанхай Чо Кюхена, который снова прогуливает учебу и не отвечает на звонки.

\- Это твой бойфренд? - со смешком уточняет Итук. "Вот скотина", - думает Кюхен, ухмыляясь во весь рот. Оккупировавшая любимое кресло Ынхёка Чоко взирает на него с немой укоризной.

\- Нет, не мой, - наигранно-высокий голос Сонмина неожиданно скатывается до естественного диапазона.

\- Минсика, с тобой все в порядке? - с напускной серьезностью уточняет Итук. Ответом ему становятся частые гудки. - Я вовсе не хотел задеть твоих чувств, правда!

 

\- Что это было, Минни? - вовсю веселится Кюхен. - Если бы я знал раньше, все могло бы сложиться совсем по-другому! Ты ведь в курсе, я любил тебя почти так же сильно, как соседей и Чоко.

\- Я поперхнулся, - отмахивается Сонмин, подливая себе заказанного Чжоу Ми чаю, пока тот не видит.

\- Что там с Китаем? Нужные тебе операции делают в Таиланде, - продолжает сеанс глумотерапии Кюхен, отодвигая подальше блюдо с печеньем. - Ну как, я уже похудел?

\- Что-то незаметно, - с неприкрытым цинизмом уведомляет Сонмин, не желая оставаться в долгу. - Поверить не могу, Хичоль все уши нам прожужжал, а ты все равно не запомнил. Я бы на его месте...

Узнать, что именно предпринял бы на месте Хичоля невыносимый Ли Сонмин Кюхену в тот день так и не удается, поскольку его мобильный разражается пронзительной трелью.

\- Я потерялся, - докладывает обстановку Ынхёк.

\- Наконец-то, - вскидывает руку вверх Кюхен. - А где? Ну, просто, чтобы я туда никогда больше не ходил.

\- Я не могу найти ваш стол, - терпеливо, словно неполноценному, поясняет Ынхёк.

\- А ты уверен, что помнишь, как я выгляжу?

Чжоу Ми осуждающе качает головой.

\- С такими вещами не шутят, - делает он замечание. Сонмин тоже хмурит брови в праведном негодовании.

Кюхен показывает им язык.

\- Ну, я возле стойки, такой высокий, и вокруг меня куча школьниц в мини, - тщетно отбивающийся от толпы поклонниц Шивон посредством незаурядной мимики посылает им мысленный сигнал о помощи.

\- Осторожней, Куй Сянь, - угрюмо напутствует оставшийся без чая Чжоу Ми, - мало ли, что может случиться.

\- Остаточные явления, я помню, - отзывается тот. - Ынхёк, иди же сюда, я познакомлю тебя со своим фан-клубом.

 

\- С какой стати я на это подписался? - в тысячный раз недоумевает Кюхен, щелкая ремнями безопасности. Миниатюрные стюардессы снуют по салону, предлагая желающим чай/кофе/зажигательный танец.

\- С той, что Хичоль - твой друг?

\- Спасибо за справку, Кэп.

Ынхёк прикрывает глаза.

\- Разбуди меня, когда будет что-нибудь интересное.

Кюхен моментально принимается его тормошить.

\- Хёкдже-шши, - шипит он, - облака! И люди! Матерь Божья, да это же сам Чхве Шивон! Возьмете у него автограф для меня? На сиськах, пожалуйста.

Ынхёк вздыхает, мысленно простившись с идей подремать во время перелета.

\- Почему бы тебе не потретировать Сонмина?

\- У меня возникла идея получше, - сообщает Кюхен, - пойдем, покажу.

 

\- Тебя мама никогда не учила, что нельзя никуда ходить с незнакомцами? - недовольно кряхтит Кюхен, зажатый вместе с Ынхёком в явно не предназначенной для двоих уборной.

\- Но я же тебя знаю, - округляет глаза тот, опускается на крышку унитаза и складывает руки на коленях самым что ни на есть благопристойным образом. - А что означает этот знак?

На аккуратном прямоугольнике разнополые фигурки с умывальником между ними перечеркнуты жирной красной чертой.

\- "Не справлять нужду в умывальник одновременно"? "Здесь нельзя мыть большие белые коробки"? - сыплет догадками Кюхен. - Или нет: "Никаких гетеросексуальных оргий".

\- Значит, не-гетеросексуальные разрешены? - уточняет Ынхёк. Кюхен внимательно глядит на него сверху вниз. - Я просто так спросил, - тут же тушуется тот.

\- Как насчет вступления в кружок по интересам, - бесстрастно начинает Кюхен, заглядывая в нишу справа. - Mile High Club, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Отнесись к этому серьезно, это большая ответственность.

\- Конечно, - кивает Ынхёк. - Я согласен.

\- Однажды в новостях рассказывали, - будничным тоном продолжает Кюхен, - как одна пассажирка из Европы нажала на слив, не вставая. Образовавшийся вакуум не позволил ей оторваться от стульчака до конца полета.

Ынхёк прыскает со смеху.

\- Звучит ободряюще. Тебе помочь? - не то, чтобы Кюхен был против.

Места в кабинке совсем мало, они то и дело ударяются локтями, цепляясь друг за друга, путаясь в одежде. Ынхёк пару раз наступает ему на ногу, после чего едва не попадает пальцем в глаз.

\- Именно так я себе это и представлял, - делится романтическими переживаниями Кюхен, с трудом переводя дух. Кто-то стучит в дверь, Ынхёк вздрагивает, отшатывается и вновь усаживается на опущенную крышку. Кюхен чувствует нездоровый прилив адреналина. - Отсоси мне? - предлагает он без стеснения.

\- Но там же... - начинает Ынхёк и неосознанно облизывает губы, - ладно.

В тот момент, когда Кюхен уже закрывает глаза, самолет попадает в зону турбулентности. Ынхёк все же успевает отстраниться и звонко клацает зубами. Риск остаться инвалидом оказывается весьма нешуточным. Сердце все еще заходится, как сумасшедшее. В дверь колотят почти не переставая.

\- Ну блин, - сетует Ынхёк, - извини. Давай я так, руками?

\- Нет уж, спасибо большое, - бурчит Кюхен, подтягивая сползшие к коленям джинсы и сталкиваясь с ним лбом. - Я слепой, - объявляет он оторопевшей от возмущения бортпроводнице, - он помогал мне держать себя в руках.

\- И ведь ни слова неправды, - хмыкает Ынхёк, устраиваясь у окна и с головой укутываясь в плед. Его шея и щеки до сих пор покрыты отвратительными багровыми пятнами стыда. По-хорошему, Кюхен должен терзаться уколами совести, однако этого почему-то не происходит. Неснятое сексуальное напряжение кого угодно заставит произвести переоценку этических ценностей.

\--

Шанхайский океанариум производит на всех неизгладимое впечатление.

\- Смотри, акула! - вопит Реук, дергая Ынхёка за руку. Оба радуются как дети. Будучи образцом добропорядочности, Итук умудрился раскрутить почти каждого на мороженое и теперь с самодовольным видом поглощает восьмую порцию. Хичоль обмахивается огромным вычурно-цветастым веером, оттопырив в сторону мизинец. Кроме них в павильоне давно ни души.

\- Зачем я здесь? - недоумевает он, вгрызаясь в хрустящий бок засахаренного скорпиона.

\- Для поддержания командного духа? - выдвигает гипотезу Кюхен. - Или тебе лень перекрашивать стены в ресторане.

\- Заткнись, ладно?

\- Слушай, - помолчав, начинает Кюхен.

\- Ничего не желаю слышать, - отрезает Хичоль, для виду затыкая уши пальцами. - Спор есть спор.

\- Но мы же друзья, - заходит с другой стороны Кюхен.

\- Только поэтому будешь должен на тысячу вон меньше.

\- Я куплю тебе кота. Такого красивого, блохастого, с омерзительным характером.

\- Любопытное предложение, но я предпочту наличные, - упрямство Хичоля поистине несгибаемо.

\- Но это моя жизнь, - начинает выходить из себя Кюхен.

\- Конечно, - ухмыляется Хичоль, зашвыривая дочиста обглоданную палочку от сладостей в корзину для мусора. - Именно поэтому я собираюсь принимать в ней живейшее участие. Смотри, какой скат, - огромное темное покрывало скользит в синеве бассейна. Кюхен и рад бы достать очки, но на людях это будет означать признание сокрушительного поражения. - А ты похудел, - обращает внимание Хичоль, - сказывается воздержание.

Кюхен изображает лицом непередаваемую гамму эмоций.

\- Там кит! - выкатывается из бокового коридора запыхавшийся Ынхёк. До неприличия отросшая светлая челка закрывает обзор и щекочет переносицу. - Или дельфин? В общем, Кюхен!

\- Не может быть, - протестует тот, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, - мое имя слишком незаурядно для каких-то рыб.

Итук тем временем успевает выторговать у зазевавшихся Есона с Донхэ пакет засахаренных фруктов.

В конце концов, они отстают от остальных, и Кюхен все-таки загоняет Ынхёка в угол между двумя сводчатыми стеклянными стенами. Над их головами неспешно проплывают гигантские морские черепахи, трепыхаются причудливые медузы, носятся косяки цветастых рыбок. Ынхёк улыбается этой своей идиотской улыбкой, открывающей верхнюю десну, опирается лопатками о толстое стекло и позволяет Кюхену практическим образом продемонстрировать ряд талантов, имеющих непосредственное отношение к языку. В несколько агрессивной форме, нужно признать, но Сонмин и Чжоу Ми все равно взвыли бы в один голос, доведись им оказаться неподалеку. В какой-то момент Ынхёк слегка поворачивает голову и, вздрогнув, упирается руками в плечи Кюхена.

\- Она на нас смотрит, - поясняет он, указывая на что-то за стеклом. Небольшая рыба-прилипала внимательно косится на них круглым глазом.

Кюхен сердито разглядывает уродливое создание, когда чей-то голос заставляет его обернуться. Высокий европеец, судя по всему, сотрудник аквапарка, в белой рубашке с бейджем дружелюбно улыбается, указывая на выход.

\- Простите, - говорит Кюхен, предусмотрительно выучивший две фразы по-китайски. - Спасибо.

Ынхёк пытается поразить иноземца своим необъятным словарным запасом и псевдо-британским прононсом, но, вероятно, сам не до конца понимает, что именно говорит. Обрадованный таким поворотом событий, их провожатый продолжает вещать по-китайски всю дорогу до выхода. Чирикнув что-то напоследок, он лучезарно улыбается Кюхену и вконец засмущавшемуся Ынхёку. Подоспевший на помощь переводчик-Хичоль заходится в припадке гомерического хохота. Бросив что-то в ответ, он не без удовольствия наблюдает, как вытягивается лицо их случайного знакомого.

\- Что он сказал? - как бы между прочим интересуется Кюхен, когда они направляются к автобусной остановке.

Хичоль ухмыляется.

\- Что у тебя очень красивая девочка.

Предчувствуя, что этим дело не закончилось, Ынхёк настороженно оглядывается через плечо.

\- А ты что ответил?

\- Что ты не девочка. По-твоему, я должен был лгать этому доброму человеку?

Остальные чересчур заинтересованно глазеют по сторонам.

\- Что-то мне нехорошо, - икает Итук и стремглав уносится по направлению к общественным уборным.

\--

\- У мужчин мозг представляет собой набор коробок, в которых заключены разнообразные полезные вещи: работа, бизнес, всемирный валютный фонд, логика, результаты Чемпионата Европы по футболу 2006 года, устройство операционной памяти, сведения о последней линейке Audi, механические навыки, вроде "приготовить кофе" или "снять обувь в прихожей", автопилот, чтобы добраться до дома, и так далее. Все это никоим образом не перемешивается, потому что мы вытаскиваем коробку, обсуждаем то, что в ней, апдейтим базу данных до нужного уровня и ставим на место. У женщин же мысли, как бесконечные спагетти, все перемешано, поэтому ассоциативный ряд не поддается логическому анализу - тут она говорит о своей собачке, а через минуту уже рыдает, потому что в ее любимом сериале у героини был хомячок, который умер от рака предстательной железы. Чувствуешь связь? Вот и я тоже. В свободных промежутках между макаронами понатыканы идеи в духе: "посмотреть в зеркало", "поправить прическу", "купить новые туфли" и "я в этом платье ужасно толстая".

\- Это научная теория такая?

\- Нет, это гипотеза.

Ынхёк одаривает его исполненным недоверия взглядом.

\- Что? - недоумевает Кюхен. - На этом месте ты должен был сказать, какой я умный и дать мне прямо за углом. Давай, попробуй еще раз, я верю в тебя.

\- Напомни, почему мы здесь? - вопрос повисает в воздухе. Кюхен тяжело вздыхает. Иногда его одолевают нешуточные сомнения на предмет половой принадлежности некоего Ли Хёкдже. Во всяком случае, в голове у того определенно макароны. Пусть даже по-флотски.

\- Мы гуляем.

\- В мороз.

\- Тут не так уж и холодно, солнце светит, - спешит заметить укутанный как капуста Кюхен, украдкой потирая замерзшие уши.

\- По кладбищу.

\- На мой взгляд, чрезвычайно романтично...

\- И мы уже час ходим кругами, потому что ты не знаешь, где выход.

На это ему нечего возразить.

\- Нужно согреться, - наконец принимает стратегическое решение Кюхен, заслышав стук чужих зубов. - Собаки откапывают альпинистов, ложатся с ними и греют, пока те не оттают. А, скажем, полярники раздеваются совсем, ложатся в один мешок и...

\- Нет, - по мере сил реагирует Ынхёк, - давай без этого.

\- ...и греются за счет теплообмена между телами. А ты о чем подумал?

Ынхёк натягивает шарф до самых глаз.

\- Ты нарочно это сделал, - ноет он через пять минут.

\- Заткнись, - Кюхен с силой сжимает его руку, до локтя втиснутую в рукав его собственной куртки, и они продолжают движение по произвольной траектории. Если не считать шороха шагов по аккуратным дорожкам, усыпанным гравием и песком, вокруг царит мертвая тишина, в чем нет ничего удивительного, учитывая специфику места. Заходящее солнце раскрашивает каменные надгробия холодным розоватым оттенком, вытягивая тени из вырезанных в камне углублений иероглифических имен. Заретушированные на гранитной поверхности портреты с немым любопытством глазеют на нарушителей их послеобеденного покоя.

\- Если опоздаем на концерт, Хичоль нас живьем съест.

\- Нет, не съест. Придумает чего похуже, - не страдающий отсутствием воображения Ынхёк ощутимо вздрагивает.

\- Еще вся ночь впереди, - пресекает зарождающийся бунт Кюхен.

Полчаса спустя их находит донельзя изумленный охранник. Сложно определить, что именно он говорит при виде их посиневших физиономий, однако продолжительная тирада едва ли укладывается в самое что ни на есть витиеватое пожелание хорошего вечера и приглашение заглянуть еще.

Еще один пункт с треском вылетает из списка.

\--

\- Я похож на идиота, - в сотый раз повторяет Ынхёк, вертясь перед зеркалом. - Нет, в самом деле.

\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь, - закатывает глаза Кюхен, борясь с норовящим его удушить галстуком. - Хватит причитать. Костюмы выбирал Хичоль. Хочешь нажить врага?

Ынхёк низко опускает голову. При виде его нарядной рубашки с огромным бантом на шее Кюхен украдкой фыркает.

\- Ты поразишь всех без меча, - делает он последнюю попытку ободрения. Воистину, иногда молчание - золото.

\- Это выпуск Генри, если ты забыл. Надеюсь, меня не усадят за арфу в таком задротском прикиде.

\- Я голосую за большой треугольник, - невпопад вставляет Кюхен, широко зевая. - Слушай, а ты знал, что по статистике самый большой конкурс в консерваторию на класс оргАна? Не хочешь попробовать поступить?

\- Никаких оргАнов, - отрезает взвинченный от недостатка сна и переизбытка кофеина Ынхёк, успевший основательно разобидеться, - только гаягым.

 

\- Не понял, а где Белоснежка? - не считая нужным понизить голос, вопрошает Хичоль. Лавина родственников и, несомненно, тонких ценителей прекрасного валит из большого зала в холл, грозя унести с собой всякого, кто осмелится встать на пути, однако к Хичолю это, похоже, никоим образом не относится. Толпа расступается, огибая его с обеих сторон, словно не решаясь потревожить.

\- Давится яблоком в туалете, - бурчит Кюхен, удаляя входящее смс, в котором верный привычкам Ынхёк уведомил его о месте своего пребывания ненавистной латиницей.

\- Ну, лишь бы с гномами не развлекалась. Какой-то ты кислый, - продолжает ворковать Хичоль, - классика все так же расстраивает твою нежную детскую психику, мой черепашоночек? - Кюхена передергивает от ужаса. - Пора выпить.

\- Одиннадцать утра, - не особо рьяно протестует Кюхен и оглушительно чихает - вчерашняя прогулка не обошлась без последствий.

У дверей в уборную толпится горстка китайских выпускников. Вытянувшийся за минувший год Генри возвышается над остальными почти на голову. Хичоль треплет его по щеке.

\- Ты был лучше всех, - без зазрения совести врет он. За время концерта Кюхен лично пнул его раз пять в тщетной попытке убавить громкость богатырского храпа.

Есон и Донхэ с интересом разглядывают что-то в углу. Заглянув через плечо одного из них, Реук в ужасе отшатывается. Крупный коричневый таракан лихорадочно нарезает круги по открытой ладони Есона, который, не придумав ничего лучше, подсовывает экспонат живого уголка Центральной консерватории Пекина под нос ничего не подозревающего Ынхёка. Животное резво прыгает на лацкан пиджака и запутывается в петле ненавистного банта, Ынхёк едва не теряет сознание от ужаса. Следующие пять минут публика не без удовольствия наблюдает, как он пытается избавиться от одежды безо всякой видимой невооруженным взглядом причины. К тому времени, когда посягнувшее на святое насекомое удается дисквалифицировать, Донхэ, Хичоль и Шиндон едва в состоянии дышать. Ынхёк тяжело опускается на пол, не заботясь о чистоте парадных брюк. Обладатель черного пояса по состраданию-Реук спешит на помощь, Сонмин взирает на представшую его глазам картину с неописуемым выражением, глаза Чжоу Ми по размерам не уступают формату европейских. Кюхен в который раз за последнее время испытывает болезненный укол совести и торопится утереть навернувшиеся от смеха слезы, прежде чем выудить из закромов своего черствого сердца крохи сочувствия.

 

Вечеринка по случаю открытия ресторана Хангена в разгаре, когда Кюхен понимает, что Ынхёк снова потерялся. Отплясывающий под зажигательную китайскую попсу Хичоль салютует ему бутылкой с чем-то однозначно небезалкогольным. Остальные оттягиваются по мере сил, но в море темных макушек, заполонивших большой ресторанный зал, нет ни одного светлого пятна. Под неодобрительными взглядами барменов Кюхен спускается со стойки и ввинчивается в толпу, выбирая направление наугад. Ынхёк в состоянии полной кондиции обнаруживается на одном из диванов в чилл-аут на втором этаже.

\- Ты зачем так напился? - орет в его ухо Кюхен.

\- Что-что? - переспрашивает Ынхёк и бестолково улыбается в ответ.

\- А как же минет на танцполе? - продолжает допытываться Кюхен, ощущая, как абсент потихоньку догоняет оттаивающее в жаркой сутолоке сознание.

Ынхёк что-то говорит, но слова тонут в залпе музыкального вступления.

\- Я хочу домой, - внятно произносит он, после чего привычно утыкается носом в шею Кюхена и моментально засыпает. Его ровное дыхание щекочет кожу, но физиологические реакции доходят до усталого мозга с изрядным опозданием. Хичоль находит их под утро и, осыпая угрозами, заталкивает в такси. Кюхен не уверен, как именно им удалось добраться до номера, но очень надеется, что все обошлось без оргии при непосредственном участии водителя и портье.

\--

\- Добро пожаловать, - оповещает подъезд Кюхен, прежде чем вломиться в родные пенаты. Первым делом он включает ПК, дабы убедиться, что за время его отсутствия интернет не прекратил свое бесценное существование, а справедливость на его просторах все еще не восторжествовала. - В гостях хорошо, а дома у меня нет.

Ынхёк копошится в недрах шкафа, распихивая по полкам триллион полезных покупок, приобретенных в процессе двенадцатичасового шоппинга в Шанхае, за время которого Кюхен утратил остатки человечности. По словам Хичоля, правда, выходило, что он утратил человеческий облик, но кто станет добровольно копаться в лингвистических тонкостях.

\- Предлагаю воспользоваться ситуацией и съехать, пока Чоко не в курсе, что мы вернулись.

\- Я уже позвонил Итуку, он будет здесь через час, - торопится разрушить его хрустальную мечту суровая реальность в лице Ынхёка.

\- Значит, у нас есть час, чтобы собрать самое необходимое и сбежать под покровом ночи?

\- Выходит, так.

В тишине слышно, как тикают годами стоявшие часы в прихожей.

\- У меня серьезная проблема, - подает голос Ынхёк, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. - Особенно по утрам, но и вечером тоже бывает. Доктор, я выживу?

Кюхен откашливается. Он думает о том, что за последние две недели вынужденного воздержания количество невысказанных взаимных упреков возросло с нулевой отметки до небывалых показателей. О том, что так часто предаваться сомнительному уединенному удовольствию ему доводилось в счастливую холостяцкую эпоху. О том, что пятьдесят тысяч - не такие уж большие деньги, даже если придется отдать их Хичолю. Притихший Ынхёк стоит посреди кухни, а за его спиной красуется обеденный стол.

\- Тебе принципиально важно довести эксперимент до конца?

\- Нет, - честно отвечает Кюхен, - мне вообще нет до него дела.

Сквозь распахнутое окно в помещение медленно вползают пока еще ранние весенние сумерки.

\- Стол качается, - предупреждает Ынхёк, опираясь об угол.

На миг прикрывая глаза, Кюхен думает, что и так сойдет. Поцелуй все длится и длится, как если бы они вновь неожиданно оказались на первом официальном свидании и не знали, куда деть руки.

\- Ты чего? - немного хрипло зовет Ынхёк, отстраняясь.

\- Сколько, ты сказал, осталось времени?

\- Минут сорок. А...

\- Нет, ничего. Повернись, - отзывается Кюхен.

Сухие выбеленные волоски слегка царапаются, когда он водит губами по шее Ынхёка чуть повыше яркой футболки. Под слоями одежды нащупываются знакомые угловатые кости. Ынхёк пахнет так, как и должен: дезодорантом, характерным самолетным статиком, немного потом и самим собой - он так и не успел принять душ. О носках предпочтительней не вспоминать - у каждого должны быть свои недостатки. С улицы тянет вечерней прохладой, спина под руками Кюхена теплая и гибкая - Ынхёк прогибается, основательно опираясь локтями о широкой подоконник.

\- Не понял, а где ванная, набитая шоколадом и лепестками роз? - бормочет он, и Кюхен, наконец, делает выдох, стряхивая тревожное оцепенение, отпуская тормоза рациональности.

\- Жди презента ко Дню детей, - обещает он и слышит, как Ынхёк фыркает, напрягая мышцы пресса. Кюхен до боли прикусывает кожу на выпуклой лопатке, ладонью ловит стон, не обращая внимания на нарастающий шум в ушах, слегка нажимает на губы Ынхёка, заставляя открыть рот, вобрать его пальцы; осторожно ощупывает гладкую внутреннюю поверхность щеки, проводит по нижним зубам, позволяет настойчивому языку беспомощно извиваться, покрывая кожу слюной.

На шее и плечах Ынхёка набираются свежие, темно-багровые следы, которые все равно никто не увидит. Никто, кроме самого Кюхена, разумеется. Он хочет, чтобы все было... правильно? быстро? грязно? но не может определиться, поскольку единственная мысль, бьющаяся о стенки неожиданно опустевшего черепа, состоит из элементарного "наконец-то". В ближайшие сорок минут никто не имеет права им помешать, пусть даже это будет ядерный гриб на горизонте или вспышка эпидемии чумы, от которой вымрет вся округа. У них мало времени и под рукой нет смазки, но это вовсе не повод для того, чтобы прерываться или отвлекаться на какие-то мелочи, вроде конца света.

На то, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и стянуть вниз узкие джинсы, уходит гораздо больше времени, чем хотелось бы - нахватавшийся дурных манер Ынхёк напрочь отказывается оказывать посильную помощь в столь непростой в данной ситуации миссии. Когда Кюхен задирает его футболку, проводит влажными пальцами по позвонкам, Ынхёк вздрагивает всем телом, поднимая плечи повыше, будто это может облегчить его участь.

Вокруг уже совсем темно, единственный источник освещения - уличный фонарь да подсвеченные электричеством окна дома напротив. Кюхен не ощущает холода, зато чувствует дрожь и мурашки на коже. Тогда он опускает вниз длинную футболку Ынхёка, сползает на пол, проводит ладонями вверх от коленей, касается чувствительной изнанки бедер, одной рукой давит на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться еще больше, грудью лечь на подоконник. Его собственный член болезненно пульсирует под давлением жесткого изгиба металлической ширинки. Кюхен не задумывается над тем, что именно делает, поэтому, заслышав судорожный вздох, когда его язык, черкнув по крестцу, спускается ниже и входит в предоставленное в полное его распоряжение тело, он невольно отстраняется, мгновенно ощутив, как пересохло во рту.

\- Ты в порядке? - уточняет он, просто так, на всякий случай.

\- Кюхен, - угрожающе начинает Ынхёк, приподняв голову. На щеке виднеется отпечаток ткани измятого рукава - хотя, вполне возможно, это всего лишь игра светотени. - Продолжай сейчас же.

Когда от возбуждения начинает стучать в висках, а вместо внятных звуков из горла Ынхёка вырывается только тоненький скулеж, Кюхен волевым решением заставляет себя перейти к решительным действиям. Челюсть ноет, и язык совсем онемел, зато на столе обнаруживается сиротливо жмущийся к пачке салфеток забытый Хичолем чудодейственный женьшеневый препарат.

Первое прикосновение к налитому члену отзывается слабым, немного болезненным покалыванием. Головка легко проталкивается внутрь, не встретив сопротивления, а затем мышцы рефлекторно сжимаются, и Ынхёк протяжно стонет прямо в сгустившийся вечер за окном. Потянувшись было за скользким от его жадных пальцев тюбиком крема, Кюхен ловит себя на том, что у него дрожат руки. Возможно, он сходит с ума.

\- Не надо, - хрипло выдыхает Ынхёк, - давай так. Я хочу.

Моментальное осознание реальности происходящего, личное ощущение здесь и сейчас накрывает с головой, выбрасывает в настоящее время, все тело напряжено до предела. Толкнувшись, сперва медленно и осторожно, а затем все уверенней, наращивая темп, от которого кровь вместо размеренных ударов закручивается в сердечной мышце маленькими локальными ураганами, Кюхен подается вперед, накрывает спину Ынхёка своим телом, наваливаясь всем весом, впечатывая в ребро подоконника, распластывает их обоих по остывающей от уходящего дня пластиковой поверхности, несмотря на то, что это не слишком удобно. Тяжело дышит в шею. Кусает сквозь одежду. Лижет за ухом - там, где кожа тонкая и совсем светлая. Приподнявшись, руками разводит ягодицы, чтобы войти глубже. С силой двигает бедрами, ловя ответное движение. Ынхёк стонет почти безостановочно.

\- Потрогай меня, - в какой-то момент просит он, и Кюхен, разумеется, слушается, проводит рукой по втянувшемуся животу, обхватывает член, ведет от головки до самого основания, размазывая выступившую влагу. - Ой, - внезапно хрипит Ынхёк. Плотные мышцы вокруг члена Кюхена начинают сокращаться, и он понимает, что тот уже почти... Подняв голову, Кюхен успевает заметить силуэты людей в освещенных квадратах окон и кончает столь оглушительно, что на короткий промежуток времени теряет связь с реальностью. Коротко вскрикнув, Ынхёк следует за ним, забрызгав стену, пол и груду одежды под окном. Не заботясь на этот счет, они сползают вниз, тяжело дыша.

\- Это называется эксгибиционизм, - доверительно сообщает Ынхёк, отдышавшись. Кюхен недоверчиво косится в его сторону.

\- Кто ты и что ты сделал с Ли Хёкдже? Он в жизни не произносил таких длинных слов.

Хмыкнув, Ынхёк опускает оконную створку и задергивает жалюзи, после чего с видимой неохотой поднимается на ноги и зажигает свет. Кюхен успевает заметить потек спермы на внутренней стороне бедра и слегка припухшие губы.

\- Я с тобой еще не закончил, - обещает он, цепляясь за край стола, чтобы встать. В дверь нетерпеливо звонят - скорее всего, Итук, непростительно опоздавший по всем законам жанра. Хотя, вполне возможно, возмущенные развязностью нравов соседи. Или даже полиция. - Ты кого-то ждешь? - на всякий случай интересуется Кюхен. - Каких-нибудь гостей?

Взлохмаченный Ынхёк шлепает босиком на голос, уже без футболки. Засосы на его шее успели набраться цветом.

\- Нет, - говорит он, - никого. Какие гости, нам же еще стол ремонтировать.


End file.
